Nuketown (map)
|image = |caption = A bird's eye view of Nuketown. |game = Call of Duty: Black Ops |teams = Spetsnaz vs. Black Ops |location = United States |terrain = Urban |modes = Demolition, Domination, Free For All, Team Deathmatch |combat = Close Quarters |console = mp_nuked |singleplayer = }} Nuketown is a small multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops."GameSpot Presents: Now Playing - Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer." 11-1-10; Retrieved on 11-2-10. Overview Nuketown is the smallest map in Call of Duty: Black Ops, being slightly smaller than the Call of Duty: World at War map "Dome." The map is based on a typical US suburb used to demonstrate the effects of a nuclear weapon on a residential area; mannequins as well as accessible buildings and vehicles are shown across the map. There is a special alley for the RC-XD to travel without the danger of being shot, but if you do not make the ramp, it will blow up, wasting your killstreak. This can be found at a hole inside the fence on either of the two house's spawns. You will need to follow the grass and jump from one rock to another. This will require you to boost your car. This track leads to the rear of the enemy spawn. Nuketown also features an internet meme, the double rainbow and names of previous''' 'characters on the post boxes. It also features a nuke going off at the end of every game. If players shoot the heads off all the mannequins in the playable area (excluding the mannequins inside of the bus) in 15 seconds, there will be a special surprise. While many players originally thought that this challenge caused the nuke to detonate prematurely, shooting all of the mannequins in the allotted time causes The Rolling Stones' "Sympathy for the Devil" to play for the players. Also there are supports that act as ladders that can be climbed to get onto the rack that players land on when jumping out the window this can be used to get sneaky kills when players are camping in the stairway or have a claymore planted by the door. These "ladders" are on both the houses."GameSpot Presents: Now Playing - Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer" High killstreaks such as a Chopper Gunner,Gunship and Dogs are extremely effective on this map, where the spawns are very small, allowing spawn killing to be easily achieved. Tips and Tricks *It is highly recommended use Flak Jacket, as the players usually throw up all grenades they have as soon as they spawn for a lucky kill and because the RC-XD is very common in this map because of the secret path. *Placing a claymore on either house at the wooden staircases that go into the house, while the player is controlling the main entrance is very effective and many kills can be obtained here. If using this technique, Attack Dogs, Rolling Thunder and UAV (such as the Spy Plane and Blackbird) should be used. *Another good place for "camping" is a spot on the blue house's garage. For getting to this spot you need to jump ontop of three barrels located behind a door. From here, all the entrance or exit by the garage to the house can be controlled. People entering by the door behind and right cannot see you, but people entering can. The Perk Ghost is good to use here. *Another good place for "camping" in near the jeep, claymore should be placed either side of it, and the player should control the other side, while the claymore is protecting him on the other, preventing him from being knifed, or killed from a close distance. From this spot you can see both houses of the map. Gallery NuketownBird.png|Nuketown bird's eye view NuketownGrid.png|Nuketown's grid Nuketown .jpg|Huey's inbound route will let you see the nuclear bomb set far away from the map Nuketown.jpg|Nuke Town (MOPS) Nuketown_Level0.gif|Nuke Town Floorplan Level 0 (MOPS) Nuketown_Level1.gif|Nuke Town Floorplan Level 1 (MOPS) Trivia *David Vonderhaar of Treyarch stated that shooting the heads off all mannequins within a certain amount of time (within 15 seconds) unlocks "a special surprise." This "surprise" is the song "Sympathy for the Devil" by ''The Rolling Stones, which plays from the loudspeakers outside the map. *At the end of a match (no matter the result), the nuclear bomb in the stand will fall to the ground and make a ground burst detonation, obliterating the map. *Usually, the After Action Report would block the view the sequence when the bomb drop to the ground and detonates; however, if you managed to complete a challenge during the match, when the challenge displays the view would be clear enough to watch the sequence. *The town contains a sign which shows the current number of players. The sign reads "Welcome to Nuketown, Population of players." *A school bus is located in the center of the map with "Treyarch Unified School District" written on the sides; the bus also has bulletproof windows. house.]] *In a Treyarch interview, David Vonderhaar says that this map was inspired by a scene in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, in which Jones, pursued by Soviet soldiers, comes across a nuclear testing site where a replica of a typical 50s suburb is about to be obliterated by a nuclear bomb. *One of the homes is an exact replica of the Brady Bunch home. *Two of the mailboxes in front of the houses are labeled "Woods" and "Mason."The yellow house is Woods while the turquoise house is Mason. *The mannequins are placed in different locations every game. They are randomized in when and where they show up. *A street sign that says "Trinity Ave" can easily be seen in the loading picture. This is a reference to the trinity tests. It can also be Treyarch and Infinity Ward's name put together. Also, the trinity symbol is very similar to the Treyarch symbol. *When a mannequin's head is shot off with the Crossbow, the head falls off, but the arrow remains "stuck" where the head used to be, this also applies for the Semtex . *On all of the book shelves, in both houses, one can find a book written by Edward Richtofen. In the place where a Volume may be set, it reads; DG2 and DG3. *This map contains a pathway specifically for the RC-XD where there is a ramp that you must use nitro to clear, or the RC car blows up. This has a great use, as commonly the enemies will spawn on the other side of the map, allowing you to get many kills. This route is missing on the Wii version of the game. *The female mannequin seen at the end where the nuke goes off is located in the yellow house. She can be seen via spectate or by standing in the yard of the yellow house on the far right. *Also, there are a few mannequins located around in the map that will sometimes spawn without a head. This also goes with the ones outside of the map who are sometimes missing an arm or a head sometimes both. *Inside of the yellow house's garage, there is an American flag with a peace sign that replaces the 50 white stars. *None of the lights in the map can be shattered with a gun or knifing, though they can flicker off when you shoot them with a launcher or by using Napalm Strike. *Like similar small maps from previous Call of Duty games, Nuketown offers an XP-friendly, comparatively high kills/minute opportunity. *On the PC, one can find lots of servers running Nuketown 24/7 in various game modes. Usually these servers show up in the server browser with a "FastXP" tag or similar. *Due to the console voting system in the game, this map will often be played 3 or 4 times in a row because of it's popularity. This has since been patched, allowing it to be played no more than 2 times in a row. *In the yellow house, there is a lamp. That lamp has no light bulb in it but still is on. *When you shoot the chess pieces in one of the houses, the bullet decals make it appear as though they are made of wood (when they clearly aren't). This is likely because the table and the pieces are treated as a whole, rather than separate objects. *The moving truck in the center of the map is owned by a fictional company known as "Westward Moving & Delivery" and is based in Nevada, USA, as shown on the side of the trailer. It's initials, WMD, also stand for 'W'eapon of 'M'ass 'D'estruction, and is engraved on the front of the truck's hood. Also, WMD is the name of a multiplayer map and the name of a single player mission. *If you call in dogs and then call in chopper gunner, you can see the dogs leaving (climbing the fence, etc,.) and going into some boulders. *This may be a glitch, but rarely when you try shooting the mannequins heads off in the middle of a game they seem to be indestructible and the head will not pop off even if you shoot a crossbow at the head. *In some areas inside of the yellow house, such as the area with the staircase, the M1911 may look gold due to the yellow lighting and its silver look. *While playing a match, an announcer will make time announcements regarding the detonation of the bomb and time left in the game. For example, when there are five minutes left to play, the announcer will say, "five minutes to detonation" or "five minutes to zero time". *The clock on the bomb also reflects the time left in the game. However, these announcements have no real effect on the actual detonation of the bomb. The announcer may give a time, but if the game ends immediately after, the bomb will still explode. References